


Ради искусства

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Можно вас снять?"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ради искусства

Мейс упускает момент, когда девчонка, косившаяся на них целый час из-за соседнего столика в кофейне, неожиданно обнаруживается на парковке торгового центра.  
Она идет прямо на них и выглядит так воинственно, что Мейс внутреннее напрягается и сразу же готовится к худшему. Таких девочек – мальчиков, мужчин, женщин, стариков и детей, – которые узнают в нем бывшего Опаленного и решают немедленно высказать наболевшие обиды из-за сгоревшего дома, офиса или кафе, Мейс встречает регулярно. Им плевать на то, был ли причиной пожара лично Мейс. На то, насколько херово постоянно выслушивать эти претензии, насколько херово жить без привычного огня внутри, рассчитывая только на свои жалкие человеческие силы.  
Иногда девочки оказываются, наоборот, такими же бывшими Опаленными и приходят за советом и поддержкой.  
В такие моменты становится херово вдвойне.   
Мейс поджимает губы и чувствует, как локоть задевают чьи-то пальцы.  
Гуэйра, незаметно нагнавший его, становится рядом и сопит не менее воинственно.  
Ладно. Не только на свои силы, думает Мейс, улыбаясь, и вздрагивает, когда выражение лица незнакомой девчонки становится из хищного плотоядным.  
– Сделайте так еще раз! – велит она командным тоном и замирает, пялясь на него самым неприкрытым образом.  
– Чего? – тянет Мейс, готовясь к очередному изнурительному разговору, но девочка, не обращая на вопрос никакого внимания, кивает сама себе и подходит еще ближе.  
– С улыбкой вообще огонь, – сообщает она предельно серьезно.  
Мейс чувствует, как собственные брови ползут на лоб, когда девчонка хватает его за руки и сама растягивает губы в широкой, совершенно безумной улыбке.  
– Я – Сара. Можно вас снять? – шепчет она дрожащим голосом, и над ухом тут же раздается возмущенное:  
– Че-е-е?!  
Мейс торопливо оборачивается, краем глаза замечая фыркающего в кулак Лио, и мотает головой. На Гуэйру это, впрочем, слабо действует.  
– Че сказала? – начинает привычно бычить тот, и Мейс ощущает знакомое раздражение с совершенно дурацким умилением пополам.  
– Снять. Для журнала, – отвечает Сара куда уверенней и хмурит тонкие брови. – А вы о чем подумали, извращенец?  
Фырканье за спиной переходит в глухой, явно с трудом сдерживаемый смех.  
Сара показательно игнорирует его и, все еще крепко сжимая ладони Мейса в своих, заглядывает ему в лицо.  
– У вас такая фактура! С ума сойти можно! Вы созданы для глянца. Нет, для арт-проектов! Вы же просто произведение искусства. Глаза! А волосы! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы согласитесь на ню! Это будет высокохудожественная съемка!  
– Руки убрала, – говорит Гуэйра таким тоном, какого Мейс отродясь у него не слышал.   
Сара неохотно ослабляет цепкую хватку и быстро облизывает губы.  
– Я заплачу. Да что там, журналы передерутся за ваши снимки! У вас коммерчески успешная внешность, вы столько сможете заработать…  
– Не продается.  
Мейс на мгновение прикрывает глаза, когда на плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь.   
– Но вы не понимаете…  
– Не продается, – повторяет Гуэйра тихо, сжимает пальцы, и Мейс чувствует, как плечо опаляет жаром через несколько слоев одежды, будто в руках Гуэйры все еще живет пламя промара.  
– Я… – начинает он, поражаясь тому, насколько сиплый у него голос, когда за спиной звучит другой – куда более звонкий и уверенный:  
– Еле вас нашел! Привет! Чего такие серьезные?  
– Мейсу предлагают головокружительную карьеру фотомодели, – любезно сообщает Лио, и Мейса радует только то, что он сейчас не видит глумливой ухмылки на чужом лице. – А он отказывается.  
– Как так? – восклицает Гало и подходит к ним.  
Он решительно хватает ладонь Сары и стискивает в подобии рукопожатия, больше похожего на боевой захват.   
– А вам много моделей надо? Я же тоже снимался! Для календаря пожарных в прошлом году, хотите посмотреть?  
Он лезет в карман за смартфоном, не думая отпускать Сару, и та ошалело мотает головой.  
– Нет, понимаете, фактура…  
– Фактура у меня – во! Сейчас покажу!  
Мейс не знает, как можно за секунду стащить с себя куртку и футболку, не выпуская чужой руки из своей – наверное, это какой-то особый навык пожарных, который оттачивают месяцами. Он было шагает вперед, чтобы спасти несчастную Сару, но ладонь на плече надавливает, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
– Пресс какой, а? Сейчас, сейчас найду календарь, он у меня сохранен! «Пожарные и милые маленькие котики», продали все копии за полтора часа, прикиньте!  
Лио окончательно перестает сдерживать хохот, и Мейс, закусив губу на мгновение, интересуется:  
– В том году, говоришь, снимали ваших пожарных с милыми котиками?  
– Ага!  
– Странно, – удивляется он. – Как это вообще было возможно, вы же с Лио только в этом году познакомились.  
Смех за спиной резко обрывается, и Мейс мстительно фыркает, предвкушая момент, когда смысл дойдет и до Гало.  
Дня через два.  
– Вы смотрите, смотрите! Класс, да? Я и без одежды могу, если надо, хотите, штаны тоже сниму?  
Мейс позволяет себе еще пару секунд насладиться зрелищем щелкающего зубами котика, вздыхает и дергает плечом.  
– Руку сломаешь, дурак. Пойдем на улицу, покурим пока. Это надолго.  
– Фотосессии, блядь, – хрипит Гуэйра, опасно щуря глаза. – Никаких фотосессий!  
– Что, и сам меня снимать не станешь? – спрашивает Мейс, доставая из кармана сигареты, и Гуэйра возмущенно распахивает рот, а потом так же резко его захлопывает.  
Он внимательно глядит на Мейса из-под ресниц, и в его глазах пляшет острыми языками пламени недобрый азарт.  
– Модель согласится на ню?   
– Смотря сколько заплатишь, – отвечает Мейс, с каждой секундой чувствуя все большее желание срочно закурить.  
И не только закурить.  
– Смотря чем заплачу, – поправляет Гуэйра, и Мейс стискивает его запястье, нетерпеливо тянет за ближайший угол и думает, что подземная парковка – не самое плохое место для высокохудожественной съемки.


End file.
